


Sick days

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Hocoming)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Peter taking care of the reader when they’re sick.





	Sick days

• He’s an absolute sweetheart   
• Pete makes sure you’re comfortable and you have everything you need   
• Blankets: Check  
• Favourite movie(s): Check  
• Cuddles with him: Check   
• Convinced you to let him make a blanket fort  
• Forehead and nose kisses. Lots of it  
• You insist that he doesn’t kiss you on the mouth   
• Giving you puppy dog eyes when you won’t   
• He’ll make you soup if you ask  
• You’re too stubborn though  
• “Y/N, you need to rest. I’ll make the soup.”  
• “Nooo. I’m fully capable of making chicken noodle soup, sweetie”, you whine  
• “All right”.   
• Peter will remind you to take your medicine   
• It’s cute at first, then it becomes annoying   
• You’ll cling to him for warmth   
• You get cold easily   
• You feel like shit, but having him take of you makes it slightly better


End file.
